


Oranges and blues

by Iwastemytimereading



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwastemytimereading/pseuds/Iwastemytimereading
Summary: this isn't a fanfiction, it's a poem I wrote of Carlando, cause I'm never gonna be over them, so here we go.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Oranges and blues

Oranges and blues

And when I closed my eyes  
I dreamt of boys decked in oranges and blues  
Sitting in their cars, driving round n round.

With smiles that always reached their eyes  
With laughs that lighted up a room.  
And the way they looked at one another every single day.  
Like they hung the moon and stars.  
And we all knew that they weren't meant to be apart.

They were always meant for something else  
Meant to stand by each other  
Side by side, all the time.

And they knew that one day  
they'll have to say goodbye,  
with tears present in their eyes,  
their smiles not all that high.

And they knew that the day would come  
but they told themselves that they still had time.  
Even if they knew how that day would go,  
filled with tears and hugs and soft goodbyes.

But they both knew as did we  
That they'll still see each other time and time again.  
Maybe not as often, maybe not all the time,  
But they'll be there for each other when the worst will come.

But before goodbyes, we all still have some time,  
And during that, you just close your eyes  
and you dream of boys decked in oranges and blues  
with smiles in their eyes,  
sitting in their cars, going round n round.


End file.
